Snooty (277)
Snooty, A.K.A. Experiment 277, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to mine and enrich Snootonium. His one true place is as Victoria's pet, clearing her sinuses. Bio Experiment 277 was the 277th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to mine and enrich Snootonium, but as human mucus has the same chemical compound, 277 will collect this as well. 277 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 277's pod eventually made its way onto a pickup truck's antenna. When the owner took the pickup for a car wash, the pod got wet in the wash, activating 277. After spooking the pickup's driver, 277 left in search of Snootonium-like mucus. Drawn by her allergies, 277 frequently attacked Victoria, but each time he was warded off by Lilo and Stitch. At one point, 277 spooked Officer Kaihiko, who tried to convince the girls to get in his car where they would be safe. However, even while inside his police car, 277 attacked relentlessly in an attempt to get to Victoria. During one of 277's assaults on Victoria, Stitch challenged him. 277, upon detecting the Snootonium in Stitch's body, attacked the latter and sucked him dry. Lilo took Stitch home, where Jumba explained why Stitch was wiped out and that Snootonium was similar to Earth mucus. This explained why 277 kept going after Victoria. Meanwhile, Victoria wanted to slay 277 and teamed up with Gantu, who complied. They tracked 277 down to his hive in the Hawaiian mountains, where Gantu used Victoria as bait to successfully draw 277 out. Just then, Lilo arrived and was shocked to see Victoria with Gantu. After Victoria explained, Lilo convinced her of Gantu's treachery. Gantu captured 277, but the latter was then saved by Victoria and Lilo. 277, christened Snooty, seemed to like Victoria. When Snooty used his mucus-sucking power to clear Victoria's sinuses, the latter kept him as a pet. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Snooty, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Snooty participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Biology Appearance Snooty is a light purple bat-like experiment with a furless, triangle-like body, little legs, two fingers and a thumb on each of his wings, hardly any neck, fanged wide mouth, two little nostrils, pointed ears and black eyes. Special Abilities Snooty sees in an unidentified vision spectrum that allows him to detect Snootonium (similar to how snakes' infra-red vision allows them to detect body heat). He can also mine and enrich Snootonium and/or mucus by using his mouth/fangs, in the latter's case sucking it from a victim's nostrils in seconds. Weaknesses TBA Trivia *Snooty is Victoria's first and only experiment she caught. *Snooty's pod color is normally red. In "Mrs. Hasagawa's Cats", he was seen in his pod form, and it was white. Gallery 277 snooty by bricerific43-d587lm7.jpg 277-Snooty.jpg EX277.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-12h01m45s36.png|Snooty's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h41m24s207.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h41m48s195.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-15h34m16s251.png vlcsnap-2012-12-29-10h34m20s250.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-15h34m30s133.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-15h34m40s230.png vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h05m50s207.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h44m41s128.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h45m14s200.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-15h35m44s101.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h45m55s81.png vlcsnap-2012-08-03-22h13m03s8.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-15h37m00s112.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h24m17s26.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h48m19s211.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h48m38s152.png vlcsnap-2012-11-17-18h14m52s105.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h24m41s252.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h49m09s159.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h02m07s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h24m57s183.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h51m24s103.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h51m41s242.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h51m57s93.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h52m35s252.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h52m16s76.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-15h37m33s176.png|Snooty examining Stitch vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h52m45s112.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h02m31s8.png|Snooty attacking Stitch vlcsnap-2013-01-14-15h40m46s64.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h58m11s42.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h57m59s166.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-19h58m35s20.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-20h00m36s175.png vlcsnap-2013-02-11-20h02m30s15.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-15h44m34s31.png|Snooty clearing Victoria's sinuses vlcsnap-2013-02-11-20h01m00s197.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-29-10h37m25s65.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-30-15h30m50s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h46m55s22.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h01m47s18.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h49m04s91.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h38m52s30.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png vlcsnap-2012-07-07-15h59m50s99.png panes48.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments